Teu Doce Adeus
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Draco foi embora e voltou após dois anos desaparecido. Só que Ginny não se deixa levar e quer descobrir o que acontece com seu amante. Participante do Projeto Across The Universe-da Seção DG do Fórum 6v.
1. Prólogo

**Nome do Autor:** Dione Kurmaier

**Título:** Teu doce adeus

**Ship: DG**

**Gênero: ****Romance/Angst**

**Classificação: ****M**

**Observação:** Fanfic do Projeto Across The Universe

**Universo: **Vampiro

**Itens: **Dança, Piano, Surto Psicótico.

**Epílogo**

**A tua espera estarei**

As ruas de Londres nunca mais foram às mesmas sem ti. O estúdio de dança não tinha mais o teu encanto, o teu cheiro e a tua risada já deixara de ecoar por nosso ponto de encontro a tempos. O piano já não mais tocava, ficava totalmente isolado na sala de estar, como eu estou agora. Como estou desde que você se foi e me deixou só.

Agora me deixo estar pela praça em frente o estúdio onde nos conhecemos, aonde nos vimos pela primeira vez. Onde vi seus cabelos loiros balançarem, olhei em teus olhos grafite e descobri sensações em meu corpo que achei que nunca sentiria. Hoje permaneço na praça onde nos encontramos e nos despedimos.

_- Não vás embora, por favor. - Ela disse, lhe puxando pelo braço e tocando seus lábios. Ele a empurrou com força para longe, mas sem machucá-la. Não poderia machucá-la nunca. E era por isso que ele ia embora._

_- Eu preciso, Ginny. Compreendas. Eu preciso partir daqui._

_Ele então saiu caminhando sem olhar para trás. Sem olhar para ela uma última vez_

Neste momento o céu já está escuro, os lampiões já estão acesos e as luzes dentro das casas iluminam o que consigo ver. O estúdio fechou há horas atrás, mas não consegui sair daqui. Hoje fez dois anos que você partiu e me deixou isolada. Deixou-me sem ti. E então hoje chorei todas as lágrimas que prendi por outros 365 dias. Pois não me permito chorar em outro qualquer dia por tua causa.

Já havia perdido a noção, somente comecei a ouvir passos. Virei-me para onde vinham e não enxerguei ninguém, somente alguns arbustos e escuridão. Sim, já era hora de ir. Quando me viro para frente, vejo teu rosto perfeito, sem nenhuma mudança, como se nunca tivesses me deixado.

Entrego-lhe meu sorriso mais sincero e você o rebate, com seus dentes brancos e perfeitos. Suas mãos tocam as minhas e me puxam do banco em que estava sentada para teus braços. Teus braços fortes e que me confortavam. Somente os teus braços sabiam me confortar nos momentos difíceis. E como foi difícil ficar sem eles por todos estes anos!

Teu perfume também não mudou. Ainda é forte e doce, um entorpecente para mim. Você todo era a minha droga. Eu precisava de você mais do que precisava do ar que mal passava em meus pulmões quando tua mão direita tocou meu rosto e o acariciou com delicadeza. Com a delicadeza pertencente a você, somente a você.

E agora tu me beijas languidamente, e parece que nada mudou, que o tempo não passou. Nada em ti mudou, Draco. Ou será que tu escondes algo de mim?


	2. 1:  Ventania Promissora

**Nome do Autor:** Dione Kurmaier

**Título:** Teu doce adeus

**Ship: DG**

**Gênero:****Romance/Angst**

**Classificação:****M**

**Observação:** Fanfic do Projeto Across The Universe

**Universo:**Vampiro

**Itens:**Dança, Piano, Surto Psicótico.

**Capítulo 1 – Ventania Promissora**

- Muito bem, Charlie! Daqui a algumas aulas, o senhor já vai estar fazendo passos mais avançados! - Eu exclamei, enquanto saía do abraço do meu aluno e me dirigia ao som da sala de aula, próximo aos espelhos. Aquela era a minha última aula antes do feriado e estava insana por minha cama e meu travesseiro bem fofos me esperando.  
- Ah, isso graças a você! Realmente, compensa muito mais fazer aulas particulares! - Meu aluno exclamou, enquanto me fazia rir. Dar aulas em uma escola de dança não era fácil, tinha que lidar muito bem com todos, afinal ficava corpo a corpo com eles.  
Enquanto pegava minha bolsa e arrumava a sala, o homem já colocara o casaco e saía da sala. Corri, apaguei as luzes e fechei a porta. Enquanto nos encaminhávamos para a entrada e para a secretaria, comentei:  
- Nos vemos daqui a duas semanas, não é? Já marcou suas próximas aulas? - Ele fez um ruído raivoso, enquanto eu gargalhava. - Tudo bem, podemos marcá-las agora. - Me sentei em frente ao computador da recepção enquanto ele se sentava na outra cadeira. Enquanto as marcava, vi pela janela o tempo se fechando e uma ventania se formando.  
- Prontinho! Aqui está o seu canhoto! - Guardei a quantia equivalente ao pacote de aulas que ele me entregava, enquanto nos levantávamos. Ele se foi e eu fiquei a organizar a mesa da secretaria. Fechei o portão de entrada e, por fim, fechei a academia.  
Peguei meu casaco e minha touca e, enquanto me cobria com eles, ouvi o vento cantar. A noite seria bem agitada, pelo que pude perceber. Atravessei a rua deserta cobrindo meu rosto e corri, graças ao vento. Mal vi por estava indo, o vento estava extremamente forte.  
- Droga! – Exclamei, tentando me recompor e sentindo uma dor nauseante no joelho. Sentei-me no meio-fio, observando a meia calça rasgada ser coberta pelo sangue que escorria do machucado. - Ótimo! Lá se vai mais uma meia! - Não parei para olhar para os lados e nem percebi que um homem se aproximava de mim.  
- Você precisa de ajuda, senhorita? - Me virei no mesmo instante assustada pelo homem que se projetava à minha frente. Era um jovem, devia ter a minha idade, e sorria meio sem jeito para mim enquanto me estendia a mão. Procurei apoio em sua mão e ele me ajudou a levantar. Gemi de dor no mesmo instante e teria caído novamente se ele não tivesse me segurado com força. Só senti o vento gelado passando por mim, enquanto ele me levava para o banco mais próximo e me sentava ali.  
- Deixe-me ver o estrago. Posso? - Ele perguntou completamente educado. Apenas assenti e quando ele tocou o local, gritei. - Está bem feio mesmo. Quer que te leve a algum lugar?  
Me dei o direito de demorar a responder. Aquilo doía muito e eu ainda estava entorpecida. Quando me deixei falar, sussurrei, mas ele conseguiu me ouvir, apesar do vento e da tempestade que ameaçava cair.  
- Por incrível que pareça, eu trabalho ali. - E apontou para a academia. - Teria como você me levar até lá? – Perguntei, meio sem jeito. Eu nem o conhecia e, além de ser gentil, estava sendo muito bondoso.  
- Claro que sim. Venha. - Me apoiei no banco e me assustei quando ele me pegou no colo. - Você é leve e é só atravessar a rua. Para que lhe causar mais dor? - Ele sorriu pra mim com aquele sorrio meio sem jeito e eu, sem querer, sorri de volta.  
- Verdade, é só atravessar a rua mesmo. E nem isso eu consegui fazer. - Eu disse, mal-humorada. Ele gargalhou, enquanto parava em frente o portão e ainda me mantinha no colo. - Você tem a chave?  
Parei. Aquele moço gentil, educado e simpático que parara de fazer o que quer que estivesse fazendo da vida, havia parado para ajudá-la. Estranho? Nem um pouco, ela pensou sarcasticamente.  
- Você não é nenhum tipo de psicopata ou serial killer, não, né? - Ele gargalhou ainda mais, enquanto eu sorria e lhe entregava a chave da academia. Ele me desceu delicadamente dos braços enquanto pegava a chave de minhas mãos. Com um braço, ele me apoiava e, com o outro, se ocupava de abrir o portão. Enquanto isso, me dei a liberdade de examiná-lo. Loiro, pouco maior que eu. Forte, simpático, bonito, de feições leves, sorriso encantador e olho cinzas. Sorriso encantador? Cale-se, Ginny! Ele então chamou sua atenção:  
- Estava voando? - ele sorriu enquanto me pegava no colo novamente, adentramos a escola e fiquei sentada na poltrona que os alunos usavam.  
- Aqui tem algum kit de primeiros socorros ou algo do tipo?  
- Na terceira gaveta, embaixo do catálogo de roupas e sapatos. - Passei atrás da mesa e olhei novamente o machucado. Dolorido, feio e sangrento era pouco para descrever. Tirei os olhos dali e voltei a visão para o loiro, que se ajoelhava à minha frente.  
- Posso, novamente? – Assenti, mordendo os lábios, enquanto ele pegava um chumaço de algodão molhado e passava no machucado. Grunhi de dor enquanto via as bolhas saindo pelo ferimento. Atirei a cabeça para trás e relaxei o corpo, tentando esqueçer do machucado e da dor enquanto ele acabava de limpar a região. Quando ele ouviu o som da meia se rasgando, olhei alarmada para ele, enquanto ele sorria completamente sem jeito e declarava:  
- Não tinha como eu acabar de limpar sem rasgar a meia, me desculpe.  
Joguei novamente a cabeça para trás enquanto ele fazia os curativos. Mal percebi que quase dormia, e foi só quando ele me tocou de leve no rosto que abri meus olhos. Será que ele não conseguia parar de sorrir?  
- Pronto, já terminei de fazer o curativo e guardei a maleta. Tem mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você? - Perguntou.  
Eu, ainda meio sonolenta, respondi:  
- Pode me ajudar aqui?  
Ele me deu apoio enquanto eu me levantava. Não conseguia dobrar o joelho, mas conseguia mancar.  
- E então, tem mais algum machucado, mais alguma coisa?  
- Não tem, não. - E então me toquei de que aquele homem me carregara no colo, fizera um curativo na minha perna e eu nem sabia o seu nome.  
- Ah, desculpe a minha falta de educação. Eu sou Ginny. E você é? - Sorri, estendendo minha mão.  
- Sou Draco. Muito prazer, Ginny. - Ele sorriu ainda mais, e eu sorri de volta. Fiquei ali parada alguns segundos e então perguntei.  
- Eu conheço todos que moram aqui nas redondezas e sei que você não é daqui. O que faz nessa parte de Londres?  
- Na verdade, eu estava vindo te procurar. - Ela o olhou desconfiada. - Eu sou professor de dança e queria saber se teria uma vaga nessa escola.

**Continua...**

PS: Comentem gente! Mil desculpas por ter ficado sem atualizar por tanto tempo, mas é que estava numa cirse enorme de escrita! Fiquei dois meses sem escrever! Mas espero que gostem e que me dêem vontade de escrever mais, ok? Beijos e até o próximo! :1


End file.
